Charles Martinet
}}Charles Martinet (nacido el 17 de Septiembre de 1955, en San Jose, California) es un actor de voz, mejor conocido por proporcionar la voz de Mario, la estrella de la franquicia de Nintendo. También da voz a Luigi, Bebe Mario, Bebe Luigi, Wario, Waluigi y Maestro Kinopio. Charles Martinet habla español correctamente ya que durante su juventud estuvo viviendo en España. Sin embargo, nunca ha realizado una interpretación en ese idioma. Trade shows Trabajando para Nintendo desde 1990, Martinet comenzó a doblar a Mario en las demostraciones comerciales de juegos de video en las cuales los asistentes caminaban hasta una pantalla de TV que exhibía una cabeza tridimensional de Mario que se movía alrededor de la pantalla y hablaba. Este sistema fue llamado "Mario en tiempo real" o "MIRT" ("Mario in Real-Time"). Martinet podía ver a los asistentes por medio de un set- up ocultado detrás de la cámara oculta, y una captura facial de movimiento registró sus movimientos de la boca para sincronizar el movimiento de la boca de Martinet con el movimiento de la boca de Mario en pantalla. Este puppetry digital, con la performance cómica de Martinet, era una novedad en ese entonces. Martinet en los videojuegos *El debut de Martinet como actor de voz de personajes de videojuegos fue como Mario en el lanzamiento de Windows en 1995 del videojuego de Interplay Mario's FUNdamentals. Sin embargo, la mayoría fueron expuestas -primeramente- a la voz de Mario en el juego de 1996 Super Mario 64. **Él ha proporcionado la voz a Mario, a Luigi, a Wario, a Waluigi, al Maestro Kinopio, a Bebe Mario y a Bebe Luigi. en la mayoría de los videojuegos en donde estos personajes hablan. También dobló a los enemigos Wart, Mouser, Tryclyde, y Clawgrip de Super Mario Advance. Su actuación de voz aparece en las versiones en inglés y japonés de los videojuegos. *Martinet también proporcionó el voiceover para los boxeadores y el anunciador del videojuego de Super NES "Punch-Out''!!". También dobló a Vigoro en el RPG de Dreamcast y de GameCube de Sega, ''Skies of Arcadia. Él es también la voz de Homunculus en el videojuego de Konami para PlayStation 2 Shadow of Destiny, y también contribuyó con las voces del conejo del lector (en la versión en inglés) y los videojuegos de "Los pequeños exploradores" (también en la versión en inglés). *Martinet también ha trabajado como actor de voz en anuncios, historietas, y promociones. En el E3 del 2005, Charles (como un personaje de Animal Crossing) podría ser encontrado vagando en la aldea virtual ofrecida en la demo jugable de Animal Crossing: Wild World. Martinet también hizo la voz de Mario como el anunciador de la voz para Pacman VS. de GameCube. *Con excepción de Mario, Charles ha hecho el trabajo para el videojuego Cel Damage como la voz de Fowl Mouth. *Martinet también ha hecho el trabajo primario de la voz en varias series educativas del videojuego tales como Leap Frog (en EE. UU.). *Durante la E3 del año 2006, Martinet apareció en una pantalla LCD del tamaño de una personahaciendo la voz de Mario – esto se puede ver en la cobertura de Gamespot de la Wii en la E3. *El 18 de agosto de 2006, Martinet apareció como celebridad huésped en el acontecimiento anual de Nintendo Power, Camp Hyrule. *El 15 de septiembre de 2006, Martinet hizo una aparición pública en el Game Store en la calle de Oxford, Londres. *El 9 de marzo de 2007, Martinet apareció como visita en el Video Games Live Concert en San Francisco, California, E.E.U.U. (junto a Koji Kondo y Shigeru Miyamoto), entrando en etapa usando su marca registrada Mario y la voz de Luigi. *El 1 de noviembre, 8 de noviembre y 15 de noviembre de 2008, Martinet estuvo presente en el Nintendo Tour de Monterrey, Guadalajara y la Ciudad de Mexico, en ese orden respectivamente. Realizó firma de autógrafos, entrevistas y estuvo presente durante los concursos de Cosplay, así como en las entregas de premios de los torneos de dicho evento. *El 18 de mayo Martinet participó en la presentación oficial del Super Mario Galaxy 2 que se dió en la Sala Teatro Cuarta Pared en Madrid. En ella hablaba de algunos aspectos de su vida como cómo se hizo doblador de Mario y durante su estancia en España durante su juventud. Filmografia *Brotherhood of Justice (1986) (TV) .... Deputy *Hard Traveling (1986) .... Dist. Atty. Cobb *The Dead Pool (1988) .... Police Station Reporter #1 *Midnight Caller .... Mark Heller (1 episode, 1989) *Matlock .... Bo Edmunds (1 episode, 1989) *Mom (1990) .... Mr. Hernández *The Last of His Tribe (1992) (TV) .... Assistant Museum Director *Reasonable Doubts .... Bartender (1 episode, 1992) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1993) .... Pilot B *Criminal Hearts (1995) (as Charles Martínez) .... Juan *Compromising Situations .... Sal (1 episode, 1995) *Nine Months (1995) .... Arnie *Nash Bridges .... Hermsdorf (1 episode, 1996) *Death in Granada (1997) .... Gravedigger *The Game (1997) .... Nicholas' Father *A Thousand Men and a Baby (1997) (TV) .... Seattle cab driver *Sheer Passion (1998) .... Lou *Air America .... David Dixon (1 episodio, 1998) *ER .... Eddy (1 episode, 2002) *NYPD Blue .... Court Officer (1 episode, 2003) *The Californians (2005) .... City Councilman Videojuegos La siguiente lista muestra los videojuegos en los que Martinet ha participado, el año y los personajes a quienes proporciona su voz. *Mario Sports Mix (2011).... Mario / Luigi / Wario / Waluigi *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010).... Mario / Luigi *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009).... Mario/Luigi *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009).... Orvus *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009).... Mario/Luigi *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (2008).... Wario *Mario Super Sluggers (2008).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Bebe Mario/Bebe Luigi/Toadsworth *Dr. Mario Online Rx (2008).... Dr. Mario *Mario Kart Wii (2008).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Bebe Mario/Bebe Luigi *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008).... Mario /Luigi /Wario /Waluigi *Super Mario Galaxy (2007).... Mario/Luigi *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario Strikers Charged (2007).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *World in Conflict (2007) *Mario Party 8 (2007).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/MC Ballyhoo *Super Paper Mario (2007).... Mario/Luigi *Wario: Master of Disguise (2007).... Wario *Wario Ware Smooth Moves (2007).... Wario *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) (voice).... Mario/Luigi *Super Princess Peach (2006) (voice).... Mario/Luigi *Mario Party 7 (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Toadsworth *Super Mario Strikers (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Bebe Mario/Bebe Luigi *Mario Kart Arcade GP (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario Kart DS (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Waluigi/Wario *SSX on Tour (2005).... Mario *Mario Superstar Baseball (2005).... Mario/Luigi/Baby Mario/Baby Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Toadsworth *Yoshi Touch & Go (2005).... Bebe Mario/Bebe Luigi *Wario Ware Twisted! (2005).... Wario *Mario Party 6 (2004).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Super Mario 64 DS (2004).... Mario/Luigi/Wario *Mario Power Tennis (2004).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mawaru made in Wario (2004).... Wario *Mario Pinball Land (2004).... Mario *Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria (2004).... Mario *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (2004).... Mario *Mario Golf: Advance Tour (2004) (voice) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003).... Mario, Luigi *Mario Party 5 (2003).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Bebe Mario/Bebe Luigi *Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (2003).... Wario *Gladius (2003).... Voces Adicionales *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! (2003).... Wario *Shinobi (2002).... Voz *Mario Party 4 (2002).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Super Mario Sunshine (2002).... Mario/Toadsworth *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast (2002).... Bespin guard 2/Civilian Male/Imperial Officer 2/Rebel Shock *Troop 3.... *JSRF: Jet Set Radio Future (2002).... Gouji Rokkak *Wario World (2002).... Wario *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001).... Mario, Luigi *Cel Damage (2001).... Varios *Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001).... Mario/Luigi/Dr. Mario *Mad Dash Racing (2001) *Luigi's Mansion (2001).... Luigi/Mario *Forever Kingdom (2001).... Darsul *Super Mario Advance (2001).... Mario/Luigi/Wart/Clawgrip/Tryclyde/Mouser *Wario Land 4 (2001).... Wario *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001).... 2-1B, AT-AT driver/OOM-9 *Shadow of Destiny (2001).... Homunculus *Mario Party 3 (2000).... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Skies of Arcadia Legends (2000).... Vigoro *Mario Tennis (2000) .... Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi *Mario Party 2 (1999) .... Mario *Slave Zero (1999).... Old One, Sangonar *Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time (1999).... William Shakespeare/Ludwig van Beethoven *Mario Golf (1999).... Mario/Luigi/Wario *Super Smash Bros. (1999) (como Charles Martinee).... Mario/Luigi *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999).... Adm. Holtz *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (1999).... Master Suzuki *Mario Party (1998).... Mario *Mario Kart 64 (1996).... Mario *Super Mario 64 (1996).... Mario *Solar Eclipse (1995).... Spinner *Space Quest VI: The Spinal Frontier (1995).... Pa Conshohocken/Ray Trace/PiTooie *Mario's FUNdamentals (1995).... Mario/Luigi Personajes que ha interpretado 100px 100px 140px 100px 100px 100px 100px Curiosidades * En Super Smash Bros. él es acreditado como Charles Martinee. de:Charles Martinet en:Charles Martinet it:Charles Martinet fr:Charles Martinet pt-br:Charles Martinet fi:Charles Martinet Categoría:Equipo de Nintendo Categoría:Personas Categoría:Actores de Voz